Only on a Full Moon
by NamineLily
Summary: He could feel that there was something very wrong with his mate, but in his current state there was nothing he could do to help her...


**AN: This is my first story any type of feed back would be helpful. Thanks, NamineLily**

* * *

><p>His poor mate was hugely pregnant, very uncomfortable, and worst of all had to spend the night without him. It was the full moon and he was locked in the basement pacing, feeling like at any moment something was going to go very wrong and his mate was going to need him. He scratched at the door again hoping someone, anyone, would let him out to see the mate that very much needed him. Usually on a full moon he would be shut in the room and then Hermione would let him out after the change to play in the house until she grew tired. Then they would curl up on the bed together and she would fall asleep while he watched over her. Once it grew near moonset he would leave her and go back into the room to change back before returning to bed with her. This time he wasn't allowed to, she was pregnant, 8 almost 9 months to be exact, and for the last two full moons he had been locked into the room instead of just shut in. The other two moons had been fine; he was content to sit by himself when he could hurt his wife while she couldn't protect herself, but this moon was different. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His mate needed him and he was stuck in this room by himself.<p>

So here he was frustrated and pacing hoping whoever was keeping his wife company tonight would let him out. He tried to think who was supposed to be here watching her while he was stuck in this prison and couldn't remember. He smelled the air near the door hoping to catch their scent, but all he could smell was himself and Hermione. He prayed to whatever god that was watching that someone was with her, but going by the sinking feeling in his stomach no one was. His darling mate was all by herself and there was danger coming. He needed to get out to keep his mate safe. He started to ram the door, hopefully it would give and he could break free. As luck would have it, it did start to give; apparently it wasn't made to withstand a werewolf attack. It wasn't reinforced or spelled to keep him. His good behavior must have convinced Hermione that it was unnecessary to take extreme measures, thank God. Finally the door gave and he was free to go to his mate. He quickly exited the room and ran upstairs where he had left her asleep earlier in the evening.

When he got there he could hear Hermione whimpering in pain and immediately went into the room to protect her from the danger. Once there he noticed that she was alone, no one was attacking and yet she was still in pain. He got onto the bed next to her and realized she was still asleep and yet somehow in pain. He was confused for a moment and then released it was the pup; she was in labor. He panicked. What was he supposed to do? He was a wolf and here was his mate, her body preparing to give birth to their pup and yet unaware of it. He couldn't call for help in his current form and was loath to wake his mate as she wouldn't be able to ignore the pain once she was aware. In the end he decided to watch over her and hope she slept till he was human again when he could call for a mediwitch. He looked at the clock and saw there were still about two hours till moonset so he settled in next to his mate to wait. When the pain seemed to get too bad for her he ran his nose along her belly for comfort her and it seemed to help her a bit. As time wore on though, the pain became more and more unbearable. She got closer and closer to waking with ever contraction and they seem to be getting closer and closer together. If he didn't wake her soon it seemed probable that she would give birth in her sleep without anyone to help her.

It was getting closer to moonset, only twenty minutes left when the pain got so bad that she finally woke up, crying out in pain and grabbing her stomach. He leaned over and rubbed his face against her stomach to help ease the pain, but she didn't seem to notice him. Once the pain was finished she did though, she looked at him and gasped. "Remus!" She exclaimed and then continued sternly, "You're supposed to be in your room!"

He couldn't speak in this form so he just stared at her and hoped she understood that he couldn't have ever left her alone while she was in pain. Also he hoped that she would realize that as nice as it was that she was awake with him now she really needed to call a mediwitch as neither of them knew how to deliver pups and needed professional help.

She didn't seem to get it and another contraction came. She curled up on herself in pain, but reached one hand out to burry in his fur for comfort or solidarity he didn't know. Once the pain passed she seemed to realize that she was actually in labor and her mind hadn't made up the pain she had woken up with. "I guess I know why you are here then." She smiled ruefully. "I should probably call up that mediwitch I found last week then as you really can't help me in that form." She was teasing him, even while she was in pain. That was a good sign.

His mate was a strong one she would make it through this and then later when she recovered they would have even more pups. He watched as she carefully went over to the fire place stroked the embers to rekindle it and then got some floo powder to call the mediwitch. In the middle of the call another contraction came so he got off the bed to sit next to her so she could clutch his fur while riding out the pain. Good thing the mediwitch understood how soon the birth was going to be and apparated to the house directed after Hermione got out of the fireplace. She couldn't floo to their house because their network was set up to only let specific networks connect to theirs while they could connect to anyone's. He knew Hermione was planning to add the mediwitch to the network soon, but hadn't gotten around to it yet with his change coming up and everyone's emotions running high. She moved to get up and open the door for her, but he pushed her toward the bed rather than toward the door. She seemed understood this message; that he was going to answer the door and she was to lie down and did as he asked.

She was starting to recognize the signs that a contraction was coming and could feel the next one building. She didn't want to collapse on the floor between their room and the front door and risk hurting the baby, it was better if he got it.

He went to the front door and turned the lock with his nose, they would probably have to childproof it soon but he would worry about that later, and then jumped up and used his paws to open the door. The mediwitch looked surprised to see no one at the door and then started once she looked down and saw him. She knew immediately what he was, he could see it in her eyes, probably because she had study his kind at one point or another so that she could help treat those with his affliction. He was a little upset at her judgment, but it was a normal reaction so he just turned his back on her and went back to Hermione. He could hear her panting in pain so he didn't care whether or not the silly mediwitch followed him. His mate needed him.

It turned out she was at least brave enough to follow him to the bedroom and immediately got to work setting up her equipment to help with the birth while he jumped on the bed to comfort his poor mate.

Once the pain was over the mediwitch finally spoke, and surprisingly enough it was to him, "I'm going to need to check her now to see how far along she is. The baby should be coming soon as the contractions seem to be very close together, but I still need to check." It seemed like she was asking his permission. Smart woman. He wouldn't let anyone near his mate who didn't respect him and who especially wouldn't let anyone near that he didn't trust.

He nodded his assent while Hermione just said "Get it over with as quick as you can please."

It was quick as she requested, but he could tell that she was uncomfortable with being touched there. He growled at the mediwitch for putting his mate in even more pain, but she just ignored him and Hermione chastised him. "Remus stop she is helping us, everything will be ok. I'm fine promise."

He just looked at her, he knew when she lied. She rolled her eyes in response which he decided to ignore. He was going to keep growling till that woman stopped hurting his mate; well he would have if Hermione hadn't cuffed his nose in annoyance. He yipped and then glared at her for making him seem undignified. She had the gall to laugh at him, until the next contraction came and she quickly reached out to grip his fur. At least he was distracting her even if it was at the expense of his pride. The only problem was that the moon was going to set soon, in the next five minutes to be exact so he would be forced to leave his beautiful mate in the hands of the mediwitch at least for that long. Once the contraction ended he looked at Hermione with eyes full of despair. She seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"Go on. I will be safe here with the mediwitch for the next fifteen minutes. Nothing will happen while you are gone I promise." She said firmly, trying to make him feel less guilty about leaving.

It worked a little bit. He just nodded, glared at the mediwitch and then got off the bed and walked back into his room, the one with the now busted locking mechanism. He would have to fix that before the next full moon. Once he got into the room he laid down on the floor to wait for his body to change back into its normal shape. It was painful, as usual, but most likely nowhere near as painful as what was happening to Hermione so he had no room to complain. Once he changed back he gave himself a minute to catch his breath before he picked up the towel that was on the lone hook in the room to wipe off the sweat from the change and then put on the clothes that were sitting in one corner neatly folded. He always put a pair in with him so he could dress before returning to bed. Once dressed he dashed back to the bedroom where it looked like Hermione was in the middle of a contraction if the fact that she was curled up in a ball around her stomach was anything to go by. The mediwitch was sitting in a chair beside the bed, which she probably got from the kitchen, and was just watching Hermione impassively. Remus thought dirty things about her and her lack of compassion as he quickly scrambled onto the bed to hold Hermione against his body for comfort. She relaxed against him a little bit, switching her attention to him instead of the pain. She uncurled a little and buried her face in his shoulder filling her lungs with his warm familiar scent. Once the pain stopped she smiled up at him.

"You got back at just the right time." She said, sounding relieved.

"That would be correct you are almost fully dilated so the birth should be soon." The mediwitch piped up.

"Of course you would choose to go into labor the one night of the month I can't help you. Of course you wouldn't call someone to come over and stay with you while I couldn't watch over you" Remus said shaking his head at her at her stubbornness while holding her tight to his body so that she would know that he wasn't mad, just worried about her.

"It wasn't my fault I went into labor early, blame that on your impatient pup and I did call Harry, he just never showed up…" She trailed off at the look in his eye and then shouted, "NO! That doesn't mean you get to leave me to go beat him up. You are NOT allowed to leave me." She grabbed for his arm to force him to stay on the bed with her as he got up to leave.

"I would never dream of leaving you sweet, but he will be punished later for neglecting you." Remus promised glaring at the fire still brightly burning while dreaming of his revenge on the boy wonder.

They were quite for a while except for Remus's murmured praise and words of love during Hermione's contractions. Finally the mediwitch announced it was time to push. Hermione had probably crushed his hand by this point, but Remus didn't mind. She was so beautiful while she worked so hard to bring their pup into the world. Finally there was a small cry signifying that their pup had arrived.

"It's a boy." The mediwitch announced. "Would you like to cut the cord daddy?"

Remus nodded and got off the bed. Once he cut the cord the mediwitch wrapped a blanket around the baby and then handed the baby to him. He slowly walked back to the bed and sat down next to his exhausted mate. "He's beautiful" He said, filled with awe.

She nodded. "He is. What should we name him?"

"I…I don't know." Remus admitted. They hadn't really talked about names they both had decided to wait for the birth to see what the baby was first before discussing it. Now he was starting to regret that decision as he had nothing, there weren't any names at all in his head to even suggest for his beautiful pup.

"I think we should name him Blake. Blake Jonathan." Hermione said. Always leave it to his mate to have these types of things covered.

"I think that's perfect." Remus replied with a smile and his little boy was perfect, just like his darling mate.

The End.


End file.
